


No place like us

by SaintOfAthena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Naruto being his adorable self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfAthena/pseuds/SaintOfAthena
Summary: “Hey Sasuke” the blond said softly so as to gain the raven’s attention which was useless because he already had it.“Hn?” Sasuke answered.“I think I am in love.” he continued cheerfully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be to harsh . I just wanted to share this with the fandom because I find it sweet...well kind of.  
> (I hope i'll improve because I write like shit.)
> 
> Oh and I don't own Naruto but if I did NaruSasu would have been canon I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke wasn’t the kind of person who could stay in one place. He had returned to Konoha after the war but never lasted in his homeland. He needed to see the world with his new eyes in order to mature and find himself. However Konoha would always be his home. He would come back once in a while before visiting new places and meeting new people.  
Naruto and he had become closer than they were in the past. There was a sort of powerful connection between them. Certainly traces left by their finale battle after they were enabled to read each other’s heart and concealed feelings. Whenever Sasuke came back they would spend quality time together in their “little world” as Naruto called it. Sasuke personally had a preference for profound conversation exchanged in the dark of the night while their bodies were lying on the bed. He felt at ease and his blond friend’s presence had such incredible calming effects it seemed unreal.  
Once again the two eighteen year old boys were in their world, close to each other and miles apart from reality. Sasuke was sitting on the large bed, his legs crossed whereas his friend was lying next to him.  
“Hey Sasuke” the blond said softly so as to gain the raven’s attention which was useless because he already had it.  
“Hn?” Sasuke answered.  
“I think I am in love.” he continued cheerfully.  
These words surprised Sasuke. Naruto and he had had numerous conversations about numerous people and events; however romantic relationships or anything concerning love had never been tackled. Naruto was his best friend therefore it was normal, he figured. Nevertheless unease took control of his body after his best friend pronounced the word “love”. He felt anxious but curious.  
“That’s sweet. Did you too have sex already?”He asked with amusement in his voice, teasing Naruto was his favorite pastime.  
“Sasuke! Don’t say stuff like that. It’s embarrassing ya know? I didn’t even confess my love to that person let alone have sex with them. “  
A small chuckle excaped Sasuke’s lip. “And who would that person be?” Sasuke placed his right hand in his best friend’s blond hair and started caressing him softly with the tip on his fingers, he knew Naruto liked that. The two of them had become so close; by moments Sasuke didn’t even understand how. Personal place was always something important to him and everybody knew it. He loathed being touched yet with Naruto it wasn’t the same. He let the blond hug him, lay next to him or on him (Naruto may be 18 but he still acts like a kid) and even he touched the blond as if they were a couple.  
At the beginning it was awkward because neither of them was used to such warmth but it was refreshing. Naruto would never admit it out loud, not because he was prideful but rather because it would sound strange, but he fell in love with Sasuke’s scent. The teenager smelled like flowers, the scent was fruity, subtle and always made Naruto relax. That’s why he would randomly capture the black haired male in his arms, in order to let himself drown in the pleasant smell. Sasuke loved when Naruto hugged him because the younger ninja felt and smelled warm, he found it oddly relaxing and extremely pleasant as well. He would always pull out of the tight embrace though because he knew Naruto would never let go of him otherwise.  
“Well…I won’t tell you his name because it’s super embarrassing. All there is to know is that he’s amazing and he fascinates me as I was never fascinated by anyone or anything before. The feeling is warm but it hurts as well and I don’t clearly understand why it makes me feel that way.”  
“You said “he”? I didn’t know you were interested in intercourses with people of the same gender.” In reality Sasuke suspected that. He had the feeling Naruto was bisexual, his doubts almost disappeared after he accidentally brushed the back of his hand on his friend’s thigh. The flush on his face and his expression were not insignificant.  
“It’s not only about fucking ya know? I’m not just lusting over some guy. Sure he is really beautiful and everything but I’m not after his body, I’m after his heart.”  
“So you don’t want him that way?”  
“Of course I do!” after realizing his words Naruto felt ashamed and shut his mouth waiting for the Uchiha’s comment. He surprisingly said nothing which indicated it was safe to pursue. “I just need you to understand that I’m not only trying to get into his pants. I harbor profound feelings for him. I want to spend time with him, be able to hold his hand, kiss him, cuddle with him and other corny stuff like that not only have sex.“  
“When did you realize you liked boys that way anyway?” Sasuke was curious; perhaps Naruto had been with another man. The simple though made him feel terribly jealous.  
“I wouldn’t label myself as gay. Well… I still do feel attracted to girls. It’s just that when it comes to that person it’s completely different: I feel right when we are together and whenever he is not around I feel nostalgia and need. I could still date a girl and even have sex with a girl if my mind wasn’t fixated on that one person.” the blond answered.  
“I see. Have you ever been with a man?” He needed to know.  
“Why are you asking me that? That’s none of y-“  
“Just answer me dammit” Sasuke was growing impatient.  
“Never. I’ve never slept with a man. I am aware of how things work though. “The raven felt relieved by his confession. No matter what everyone believed Sasuke had his weakness .His weakness had blond spiky hair and a smile as huge as the sun. Naruto was the person he cared for the most in the world, his light.  
“Naruto. Tell me about that person you love.” Sasuke ordered. He looked and sounded more serious than ever however there was a tint of kindness is his words.  
“How shall I begin? He has nice black silky hair and fair skin, his gaze is cold and profound but so warm to me, he often smirks and I find it extremely sexy even though I refuse to admit I Iike it. He incarnates elegance and charisma. Every simple movement looks like he is waltzing and I find it mesmerizing. My dream is to have his soul and body, to hear him say he loves me, to hear him moan my name when we make love….” A slight tainted the raven’s elegant features and butterflies invaded his stomach as he began imagining what his best friend was saying.  
“He’s an asshole, always calling me names and making fun of me but it makes me love him even more…oddly. I feel like every insult is a subtle way of saying “I care for you” and it brings joy to my heart.”  
“How do you know it’s love? How can you be sure you aren’t mistaking your feelings for something else?”  
“He’s part of who I am. I feel like I can never be complete without him because we are two parts of a whole, the two sides of the same coin. We’re complementary and I need him close to me in order to breath. His absence is so suffocating it makes me forget about everyone around me. I think about him all the time and I have this warm yet painful feeling in my heart whenever I hear him call my name. I love him so much it’s tearing me apart ya know? I would even give up my life and dreams for his sake. And ….” Naruto avoided Sasuke’s eyes while speaking. Suddenly their eyes met and neither of them could look away. Sasuke could see adoration and lust in the beautiful blue orbs; he lost himself in the ocean of love and sincerity.  
“I want him to become mine, to touch him and feel him. I am utterly addicted to his smile even though he smiles rarely and it’s a shame, his eyes, the way he looks at me…And he smells sooo good, his skin is warm and smooth and I feel like holding and kissing and tasting him. He gives me life. It’s strange because he’s a huge asshole and I hate that I love him so damn much and that he doesn’t even realize how much I’ve fallen in love with him.”  
“What if he hurts or leaves you?” Sasuke didn’t quite understand the profoundness of his love. How could he adore the person who caused him so much pain and humiliation?  
“I know deep down in his heart he cares for me as much. He would never hurt my feelings intentionally.”  
“What if he does? Are you sure he is deserving of your love?”  
“We’re soul mates. If he doesn’t deserve my love then nobody does.”  
“What’s his name, Naruto?”  
“I believe you already know it.”  
“I want to hear you say it.” He really did want it indeed. Life had been cruel with him; always taking away what he cherished the most and leaving him alone so he would drown in hatred and bitterness. Naruto had saved his life by giving him a bond and clinging on to it for dear life even when Sasuke only cared about severing it. Life had robbed everything he had but he refused to give in to despair once again, he decided hope and love would lead his heart and actions. It was only a matter of time before the feelings he harbored for best friend turned into genuine love… He wanted Naruto to say his name and no one else’s.  
“His name is Uchiha Sasuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
